<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother by swiperade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166627">Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperade/pseuds/swiperade'>swiperade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And then things will get worse but not that much worse bc i Don’t want big sad, Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule and Wild are brothers, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), They are amazing together and I love them, They’re gonna get so lost, Tw will be based off of chapters in the description, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperade/pseuds/swiperade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild and Hyrule decide to go exploring at the worst (best) time. As a result, they are the only hope of rescue for the other heroes. If they can get their acts together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don’t exactly know how I can change the notes every chapter, but we’ll figure it out eventually. There aren’t any trigger warnings for this chapter in particular, but please be aware that it won’t be this pleasant in later chapters. If I miss a trigger warning please don’t hesitate to tell me in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet smell of apples drifted through the clearing, and Wild smiled to himself. Cooking always seemed to calm him down. He stirred the mix, watching contently as the fruit simmered lightly in the butter. The spoon that Sky had made him was loose in his hand, the tension that usually resided in his posture now nonexistent. </p>
<p>The normal sounds of camp were slowing down as the heroes settled in for the night, and Wild was vaguely aware as Hyrule sat across from him, chin on his knees as he nervously picked at his trousers, which were stained with mud and blood from the numerous battles from the past few days. Every one of the heroes needed a break, the two explorers being a few of them. The traveller had gotten a nasty injury to his ankle, and had been off of it since.</p>
<p>Wild turned his head up when he heard Hyrule start to mumble uncertainly. He was still messing with his pants, shifting nervously when Wild looked at him. </p>
<p>“Traveller?” Wild called out, voice hoarse with exhaustion. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing really, but um- can I help you?” He asked, hugging himself tighter. Wild’s small smile came back. Hyrule was notorious for his subpar cooking abilities. And yet, he still wanted to help whenever he could. It was sweet- in a way. </p>
<p>He only realized that he hadn’t answered when Hyrule shifted uncomfortably, audibly wincing when he irritated his injury. Wild handed him the spoon, causing the traveller to smile happily. </p>
<p>“Of course. Just keep stirring it while I cut the bananas, okay?” Wild offered, making Hyrule beam even more. He nodded eagerly, some of the tension melting off his shoulders. The pair got to work, Wild chopping the bananas, only a little bit though. He didn’t want any unwanted memories of hylians clad in red suits and masks. Wild added just enough to add a little flavor, then decided to prepare to add some more fruits to the mix. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Hyrule questioned, voice quiet, going unnoticed by the six awake heroes. Wild blinked before noticing that the traveller was gesturing to the spiky yellow fruit in his hands. </p>
<p>“It’s called a Hearty Durian. They grow the Faron region in my era. I just figured that everyone could use a little pick-me-up after that last fight. The smithy got hurt, and Sky’s really worried, and sometimes this meal makes me feel a bit better,” Wild explained, and Hyrule drank in the new information eagerly, gingerly holding the fruit as Wild handed it to him, sniffing it before giving it back to the champion. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you have so many fruits in your Hyrule. I’ve seen practically my entire world and there’s not near as many,” Hyrule said, taking the wooden spoon back in his hand and stirring the pot once more. </p>
<p>“Oh right, you do know a lot about plants, don’t you?,” Wild admitted, adding the last of the ingredients. Hyrule nodded sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Well, it doesn’t mean I’m that good at cooking though,” He muttered soon after. Wild looked up from the pot, frowning at the traveller’s ashamed face. </p>
<p>“You really think I was a good cook at first? I woke up with no memories, it was trial and error until I was able to do it decently. You just didn’t have time,” Wild responded, getting a smile from Hyrule. “And besides, you’re doing a nice job helping me. In a few minutes it’ll be ready,”</p>
<p>“Really? It smells really good! I think Four and Sky will like it a lot,” Wild smiled, and put the spoon back into his slate, leaning back onto the tree that the pot was nearby. Hyrule did the same, relaxing against the log behind him. </p>
<p>Wild took a moment to look around the camp, watching as Time and Twilight whispered to each other softly, the former cleaning his blade, and the latter making wide hand gestures. Four was asleep in his bedroll, a bandage wrapped around his torso, Sky, not asleep for once, was worriedly hovering nearby. Warriors and Legend looked like they were trying not to kill each other while Wind was telling them a story. </p>
<p>It then occurred to him that Hyrule was humming. It was a soft sound, barely audible, but it reminded Wild of fairies. He chuckled, voice still hoarse, but it made Hyrule’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. Wild elbowed him playfully, before checking on dinner, and getting bowls out from his slate. </p>
<p>“Everyone,” Wild called out, turning a few heads in camp. “Dinner’s ready!” </p>
<p>“Finally! It feels like we’ve been waiting forever!” Wind crooned, flopping down around the cooking pot. Wild whacked him with a clean ladle, then handed it to Hyrule so the traveller could distribute the food. </p>
<p>“Aww, did you let Hyrule cook again?” Legend sneered, playfully bumping arms with him. Wild giggled, and Hyrule stuck out his tongue, making sure to serve Legend his portion last. </p>
<p>“This is really nice, boys, thank you,” Time thanked the pair, before digging in, a solid signal for the others to follow. Sky smiled in thanks, and grabbed a second bowl of food for Four. </p>
<p>“Sky, no, you’ve been helping him enough. I think I can help the smithy with dinner,” Warriors protested, and Sky frowned, sending a worried glance towards Four before letting the Captain do his thing. </p>
<p>“What’s the plan for tomorrow, then?” Hyrule asked, looking at Time, and then to Twilight. The two men looked at each other, before Time started answering.</p>
<p>“Well, if Legend is right, then we should be getting to Kakariko sometime tomorrow. When we get there, we can relax for a bit, and check to see if anything unusual has been happening,” He said, taking a long sip from his waterskin. </p>
<p>“Then we should stop at my house. I should let Ravio know that we’re alright,” Legend added, slurping his soup with a loud smack. </p>
<p>“Aww, does Legend actually care about someone?” Warriors jeered from where Four laid, and Legend scoffed. </p>
<p>“He’s taking care of my house, it’s the least I can do. I have some stuff to pick up anyway,” The veteran replied, not convincing Warriors at all. Twilight and Time shared a sarcastic look. Wind was giggling. </p>
<p>The rest of the dinner was finished like that, with occasional conversations and Legend and Warriors’ bickering. Twilight eventually slid up next to Wild, handing him the bowl to put in the pile of dirty dishes.</p>
<p>“How ya feeling, cub?” He asked, his accent prominent from his exhaustion. Wild shrugged. </p>
<p>“Better now that we’ve set up camp,” He responded, cracking his knuckles. They popped a bit too much for Twilight’s comfort, shown by the odd look on his face. </p>
<p>“Don’t overwork yourself. It’s been a rough week for all of us. You deserve rest just as much as we do,” He reminded, and Wild laughed. </p>
<p>“Says the man who seems to enjoy taking double shifts,” Wild retorted, getting a shush from the rancher. Time sent a curious glance.</p>
<p>“If the Old Man hears you I’m going make you take the double watches,” He threatened, and Wild just laughed, handing the dishes off to Warriors, who happened to be on dish duty for the night. The two got up and headed to rest on their bedrolls, where Wild let his head rest on Twilight’s shoulder. “I’m not kidding though, for once in your life get some sleep,”</p>
<p>“You underestimate me, I get sleep all the time,” Wild replied, getting a snort from Hyrule as the traveller hopped over on his good foot to his bedroll, right next to Wild’s. Wild shot him a grin, before yawning loudly, tired even though the sun hadn’t set yet. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t. The vet’s on watch, as much of a grump he is, he won’t let anything get through,” Twilight murmured, and Wild nodded. Hyrule poked Wild’s arm, and gestured to ask if he could sit with them as well. Wild smiled, and Hyrule snuggled up against the pair. </p>
<p>“Hey Wild?” Hyrule asked quietly as Twilight wrapped his pelt around the younger heroes. Twilight smiled, before putting an arm around them as well.</p>
<p>“Yeah ‘Rule?” </p>
<p>“Thanks,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>